(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapter, and in particular, to a power source adapter with connectors allowing different types of electrical plugs used in different regions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Adapters are used for electrical devices for current, a voltage conversion or changing, especially these adapters are used in notebook computer, mobile phones, digital cameras, PDA. These devices use adapters to provide operation or to recharging of batteries. Conventional adapters normally provide a fixed type of adapting function of power supply and drawback of these adapters is that they cannot be used in different regions of the world where different type of sockets or plugs are used. Another shortcoming of the available adapters is that these adapters normally have a significant size which occupies space when it is carried in a bag containing the electrical device. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power source adapter which has small in size, and conveniently stored when it is not in use.